


Wanted: One Good Dad

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Ma Belle Evangeline [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Baby Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth tried not to outwardly panic as he made his fifth round through the house. Evangeline had been crying for a good three hours straight."Nothing's working," he hissed, doing his best to control his shaking while concentrating on the phone.OrSeth is in over his head when he's left alone with 6 week old Evangeline for the first time.





	Wanted: One Good Dad

**Author's Note:**

> In the same verse as She is Love.

Seth tried not to outwardly panic as he made his fifth round through the house. Evangeline had been crying for a good three hours straight.

"Nothing's working," he hissed, doing his best to control his shaking while concentrating on the phone.

"Bayley will be there in the next hour or so. I'll be home as soon as I can- _Scout's Honor_. Do you need me to back out of the next show?"

They'd had no choice but to send someone back on the road. Thanks to a game of High-Low, it had been decided that it would be Dean for the time being. The wrestling business was a fickle thing- you could never run the risk of becoming irrelevant. Seth swore he'd be fine alone with the baby and he would have been able to if it hadn't been for the three hour crying jag. 

"No, we should be fine." Seth paced as Evangeline screamed. 

" Hate to do this but I need to get to Gorilla." 

"Go. I'm going to attempt to eat something solid and keep Evie calm. Love you." 

"Love you too." 

Dean hung up. 

Seth had had no idea that he wouldn't be able to manage a 6 week old infant on his own. Until Dean had left, she'd been a perfect angel. 

"You're not wet. You won't eat. You won't sleep. I don't know what you want." Seth tried to avoid whining. He was just hungry and exhausted. 

Dean had been gone exactly eight hours. 

Seth could only imagine what he looked like as Bayley walked in. He knew his hair was in a really messy half in, half out bun, his t-shirt was covered in spit up and his sweats are a mess. He was sure that he was the definition of hot mess. 

"Heard you needed some Gigi power?" Bayley pulled Seth into a tight hug. "Let's switch. I'll baby wear so you can do whatever you need." 

Seth was _so_ thrilled that he could have kissed Bayley. 

He chose to take the hottest shower that he could possibly stand. As the water poured over sore muscles, he finally allowed himself to relax. 

Coming back into the living room, he was finally feeling human with clean sweats and a spit-up free t-shirt. 

"You got her to sleep!" Seth tried not to gasp. "How the fuck did you get her to sleep?" 

"Took off my shirt, put Miss E in just her diaper and settled her in the sling." Bayley laughed. "Oh and a YouTube compilation of her daddies." She nodded towards the TV where a younger Seth and Dean are talking about The Shield. 

"I also ordered pizza." 

"You are an angel, Bayley." Seth settled next to her. 

"Pepperoni for you. No cheese, veggie for me." 

"Still avoiding dairy?" 

"Yep- you told me she was less fussy when I wasn't consuming dairy." Bayley shrugged. "Giving her my milk is the least a good Godmother would do." 

"I think I'm a bad dad," Seth blurted out. "I can't manage my own baby on my own." 

"You're not a terrible dad." Bayley squeezed his hand. "You're just new at this baby stuff." 

"She went right to sleep for you." Seth pulled his hand away. 

"I was also a calm person, who she's used to." Bayley shrugged. "We spent nine months together- Miss Evangeline and I are old buddies." 

"I just don't feel like her dad." Seth cringed at his words. "She _adores_ Dean. She just screams for me." 

"Babies are tricky." Bayley stared down at the baby. "Let's try this." She appraised Seth's look. "Shirt off." 

He pulled his shirt off. 

"We're going to have you wear her except this time, Gigi is here." She expertly switched the baby and the sling to Seth. "You panicked earlier, which made it worse." 

"It's my first time alone with her- of course I panicked, especially since she cried for three straight hours." Seth's voice rose slightly, causing the baby to stir. 

"Shh." Bayley pointed to Evangeline. "You're doing it again." 

Seth closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly. He tightened his grip on the baby as she calmed down. 

"See?" Bayley grinned. "You calmed down and so did she." 

Seth nodded, settling back into the couch. They sat silently, allowing Evangeline the chance to sleep. 

The doorbell rang, waking Evangeline. She began to howl. 

"I'll take her," Bayley said, holding her arms out. 

Seth surprised himself by shaking his head. 

"I've got to do this on my own." He stood, clutching Evangeline to him. "You deal with pizza. I deal with baby." 

"Ev, I know we aren't exactly on good terms yet," Seth said, working to change her diaper. "I'm your daddy. You are fifty percent me." He inhaled and exhaled. "We've got a lifetime together- so we _need_ ; to start getting used to each other." He pulled an 8 oz bottle of milk out of the warmer. Testing it on his wrist, he decided it was cool enough to feed her. He settled into the recliner and held her against him. He felt his muscles relax as she attacked the bottle with vigor. 

"See?" Bayley stood in the living room doorway, holding the pizza box. "She doesn't hate you. You just got to stay calm." 

"Easier said than done, Bay." He brought Evangeline to his shoulder and burped her. "Something tells me we'll be just fine."  
-Fin- 


End file.
